Sin tiempo para soñar
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: AU. SLASH. OOC. TRHP. Las tres de la madrugada era la mejor hora para ocultar los crímenes y dejar que la sangre blanca revoloteara.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son de J. K. Rowling y asociados. No gano dinero o beneficios escribiendo cosas gays af.

 **Advertencias:** AU, referencias a actos violentos, conversaciones de moral dudosa, posible OOC.

 **Notas:** feliz cumpleaños Harry *corazón*. Esto está inspirado en las seis temporadas de _Dexter_ que me vi en tres semanas, así que no se sorprendan si encuentran similitudes. Estoy tarde porque se me olvido que tenía que hacer trámites en la escuela y perdí mis días en eso *llanto*, además se me fue la luz *más llanto*.

 **Sin tiempo para soñar**

 **.**

 **.**

Escogía, investigaba, acechaba, iniciaba los preparativos, se cercioraba de que sus conclusiones no eran erróneas, elegía las maldiciones y hechizos de acuerdo al tipo de persona a la que se iba a enfrentar, repasaba en su cabeza su plan para estar seguro de todo, de cada paso que daría. El equivocarse no era opción porque podía costarle su libertad e incluso su vida.

Tomó aire y lo sostuvo durante varios minutos, después exhaló largo y tendido. Se cercioró de que tenía su varita con él, enseguida revisó sus bolsas en busca del arma de fuego muggle que tanto le desagradaba pero que podría serle condenadamente útil en caso de de que las circunstancias lo superaran.

Le echó una última mirada al hombre que dormía de forma apacible en su cama: Harry Potter, el adorado jefe del departamento de aurores. Era una ironía que su pareja se dedicara a cazar y encerrar magos oscuros, y que él fuera uno de ellos. Sonrió con cansancio. Tenía que moverse antes de que perdiera su oportunidad. Caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa y salió, cuidando que nadie estuviera alrededor. En cuanto vio todo despejado se alejo de su hogar. Unos metros más adelante, decidió que estaba a una distancia prudente para aparecerse y con un sonoro crack, se marchó.

Tom Riddle surgió a varios kilómetros de su casa. En su cabeza resonó la voz de su madre: _eres un buen chico, Tom, sé que no puedes evitarlo, sé que no eres normal pero puedes aparentar serlo. Eres un muchacho tan inteligente y precioso, no dejes que aquello que te está devorando por dentro te acabe_. Oh, Merope Riddle había sido una mujer horrible de apariencia, sin embargo, su cerebro fue hermoso. Fue inteligente y astuta, lástima que su amor no correspondido terminó por matarla de desdicha.

No importaba, Tom la tuvo el tiempo suficiente, aprendió de ella y supo que debía de mezclarse si quería sobrevivir y lograr sus objetivos. Merope le enseñó que ser diferente traía problemas.

Contempló el paisaje nocturno que se le presentó y, al dar con su objetivo, mostró una expresión satisfecha. Reanudó su caminata, acarició su varita de forma distraída y pensó en Harry, que de seguro seguía descansando en la comodidad de su cama.

Adoraba a Harry. De alguna manera, ambos estaban igual de dañados, Harry por los cientos de casos horribles a los que se tenía que enfrentar día con día a causa de su trabajo; y él…, él, ya estaba desahuciado desde que nació, desde que su madre le puso Tom como su padre y desde que fue concebido bajo una poción de amor. Harry entendía sus rarezas e incluso las consideraba entrañables; al auror tampoco le importaba que fingiera o actuará la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry era tan bueno.

Tom observó las estrellas y la luna, frunció su entrecejo y en instantes recuperó su expresión casual. Notó que el edificio que estaba buscando se hallaba cada vez más cerca; una burbujeante alegría o al menos un intento de ella, se instaló en su estómago.

La voz de su madre, como si fuera su consciencia, se escuchó otra vez: _recuerda, Tom, si tienes que hacerlo, procura escoger gente que lo merece. Haz un plan, no tomes riesgos y limpia todo cuando termines._

Riddle cerró los ojos por unos instantes, arrugó sus labios y terminó por asentir.

—Estoy listo —murmuró. Empezó a correr, sus movimientos cuidadosos y sigilosos poco irrumpieron la calmada atmósfera. Se acercó más a la construcción que servía de base para una organización que se dedicaba a matar muggles. A Tom no le gustaban mucho los muggles, sin embargo, Harry los apreciaba. Recordó que su querido muchacho había estado cabizbajo a causa de todas las masacres causadas por el grupo de magos oscuros.

"No es justo, ellos también son humanos, merecen respeto," dijo Potter con ira el día que decidió que él haría la investigación de forma personal y lideraría la redada en el momento que dieran con los culpables.

No. Tom no iba a dejar que Harry se expusiera más de lo debido. De paso, se ayudaría a sí mismo erradicando a las quince personas que formaban parte de aquel grupo, el hambre de la bestia que vivía en sus entrañas se calmaría por un buen tiempo con tantos muertos.

Se echó encima dos hechizos, uno para silenciarse y el otro para mimetizarse con su entorno. Atravesó las barreras del edificio como si nada y fue por el patio descuidado del lugar. Una construcción de dos pisos con varias ventanas, una fachada desgastada y puertas oxidadas, le dio la bienvenida.

Aseguró el perímetro por última ocasión y enseguida inició la invasión, rompió una de las ventanas de la primera planta sin problemas, se adentró a una de las habitaciones y vago por ella. Abrió la puerta que lo separaba de los pasillos con diligencia, se asomó y respiró aliviado al ver todo despejado. No tardo en salir y recorrer los pasajes, prestó atención a cualquier tipo de ruido o movimiento ajeno. Minutos después estuvo frente a la sala principal.

Había luz en la habitación, por lo que Tom asumió que había velas encendidas y que una reunión se llevaba a cabo. Perfecto, era lo que necesitaba, que la plaga se reuniera para que él pudiera erradicarla con más facilidad. Tomó su varita con más fuerza entre sus dedos, se deshizo de los encantos que lo protegían y en cuestión de segundos se adentró en la sala.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —dijo Tom, haciendo gala de su presencia.

Los diferentes magos que se encontraban conversando sobre su próximo ataque mientras consumían diferentes tipos de alcohol soltaron sus copas y asumieron su posición de batalla. Demasiado tarde. Sus reflejos entorpecidos no fueron suficientes para contener a Tom Riddle, uno de los alumnos más versados en el duelo que Hogwarts vio crecer.

Uno a uno, pedazo por pedazo, los supremacistas de sangre fueron cayendo, Tom puso todo su empeño en su tarea. Lanzó diferentes tipos de maldiciones sin remordimiento, la sangre salpicó su ropa y su rostro, sin embargo, aquel insignificante hecho le pareció un precio adecuado a pagar. El placer lo embargo ante la vista de los cuellos y espinas dorsales rotas; los cuerpos partidos por la mitad, con los órganos esparcidos y la sangre que se encharcaba en el suelo con rapidez.

Tomó especial placer de aquel individuo que intento escapar sin éxito de su maldición cortante y terminó decapitado. La cabeza, junto a tejidos varios, rodó a lo lejos. Los gritos sólo hicieron mejor el asunto, el terror, la ira, las suplicas: la belleza mórbida de la masacre.

Cuando las personas a matar se le acabaron se dio tiempo de apreciar su obra. Pensó que era un excelente artista. ¿Qué diría Picasso de su Guernica?, ¿la alabaría por ser igual de horripilante que la que él pintó? Esperaba los aurores que descubrieran su trabajo lo halagaran.

Escuchó, de repente, múltiples sonidos de aparición a lo lejos. Rechistó y empezó a correr, al parecer la maldita construcción tenía activadas alarmas que le avisaban al ministerio sobre la práctica de magia negra. Logró salir de la casa sin problemas, sin mirar atrás, huyó por la inmensidad del jardín, necesitaba dejar atrás las barreras anti-aparición.

Antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos un _expelliarmus_ lo golpeó por la espalda. Tom gimió y dejo escapar aire, después cayó contra el duro suelo. Se ayudó de sus manos para darse le media vuelta. Experimentó aprehensión, era muy probable que un auror hubiera decidido mantenerse al margen de la redada que se estaba llevando dentro del edificio para hacer guardia afuera, y en ese instante, ese mismo maldito auror lo atrapó con la guardia baja.

Merope estaría tan decepcionada.

Tom levantó la cara para mirar mejor al hombre que lo condenaría si no lograba exterminarlo. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y unas ganas de vomitar molestaron su garganta.

Harry estaba delante de él, con la varita en la posición más adecuada para contraatacar, usaba su uniforme de auror, tenía el cabello despeinado y la mirada cansada.

—¿Tom? —preguntó con un deje de curiosidad—. Dios, Tom, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Riddle se mantuvo quieto. Seguía sin poder creer que había sido descubierto por la última persona que hubiera deseado. _Harry era tan bueno_. Harry no tenía porque ver lo horrible que era, Harry no merecía mirar debajo de su hermosa apariencia y darse cuenta de que el interior estaba podrido.

—Sabía que un día te equivocarías y tendría que _limpiar_ por ti. —Harry mordió su labio inferior.

Tom parpadeó sin comprender. ¿Harry no estaba enojado con él?

—Ve a casa, Tom, hablaremos después, si te quedas aquí te atraparan, toda esa sangre en tu ropa no es signo de inocencia.

Riddle se levantó y asintió ante la suave orden dada por Harry. Un sonido de molestia se escapó de su boca. Los hechizos de su pareja eran efectivos y precisos. Estaba seguro de que su espalda presentaría un gran moretón en los próximos días.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de las barreras hizo un esfuerzo por largarse del lugar.

.

.

La estancia en su hogar fue un tormento, Tom odiaba la incertidumbre. No sabía qué esperar de Harry, ¿el auror lo mandaría a juicio o lo obligaría a tomar el beso del dementor? Joder, odiaba no comprender la dulce y honesta actitud de su amante.

Gastó tiempo en el baño y buscando ropa. La que uso para su masacre la quemó sin miramientos. En el momento que estuvo listo volvió a su estado de inquietud, se sentó en la cama que compartía con Harry y miró a la nada. Para su buena o mala suerte, el auror apareció poco después, se veía cansando pero decido a tener una última batalla antes de rendirse ante el sueño.

—Oh, Tom. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Riddle se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir en momentos como esos?

—Cuando recibí la alerta del ministerio y no te vi en la cama tuve el presentimiento de que quizá nos encontraríamos en el lugar que fue atacado.

—Lo siento —dijo Tom—. Yo…

—Tu disculpa suena tan vacía —comentó Harry—. Tienes tus sentimientos tan entumecidos.

—Lo siento —repitió Tom—. No puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes? Siempre he poseído este impulso de destruir. Desde que era pequeño hubo un vacío en mi interior que sólo pude llenar matando animales. La necesidad sólo se volvió peor con el tiempo.

—Lo sé, Tom —dijo Harry. Lo miro con compasión antes de proseguir—. Lo sé. Sé que has estado matando personas. ¿Crees que soy ciego? Soy el jefe del departamento de aurores, me dieron pronto el cargo porque soy una persona capaz. ¿O acaso creíste que fue porque era lo que se esperaba de mí? Es verdad que la reputación de mi abuelo y padre ayudaron pero tengo mis méritos.

Tom se mantuvo en silencio, no quería decirle a Harry que estaba en lo correcto, que lo subestimó y atribuyó su rápido camino en el ministerio a la influencia de la familia Potter.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy consciente de que sólo matas personas… malas. —Potter reanudó la conversación, comenzó a desabrocharse la pesada túnica que formaba parte de su uniforme, la dobló y la dejó en la superficie más cercana—. ¿Por qué crees que te deje hacer de las tuyas? Si tus víctimas hubieran sido gente que nunca cometió un solo crimen me habría obligado a superar el amor que te tengo para obligarte a la pena de muerte.

El aludido miró por unos instantes el techo. No sabía qué pensar respecto al hecho de que su querido Harry lo dejará infringir la ley.

—¿Por qué no te molesta? —preguntó al cabo de unos instantes—. Mato gente, hago "justicia" porque me conviene, no porque soy una especie de héroe retorcido. Todo esto es para deleitarme.

Harry cerró sus ojos, sus largas y negras pestañas descansaron contra su piel y una sonrisa que tenía poco de sonrisa engalanó su rostro. Las suaves arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, provocadas por el estrés, se acentuaron.

—Deja de insultar mi inteligencia, Tom. Te conozco más de lo que crees, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que estabas hueco. Te faltaba algo pero no me enteré qué era hasta que te preste más atención. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que experimentabas momentos de euforia o de fuertes emociones en algunas ocasiones, lo que es más, las fechas coincidían con los reportes de asesinatos que se acumulaban en mi escritorio. Soy una persona paranoica por culpa de mi trabajo y tú tenías todos los rasgos de un sociópata, así que decidí seguirte una de las tantas noches en las que salías sin avisarme. Vi como desmembrabas a un sangre pura que asesinó a una hija de muggles. La pobre chica se había negado meses atrás a tener sexo con el infeliz y éste se lo tomó a mal.

—No tuvo un castigo —dijo Tom—. La mató pero salió libre al poco tiempo porque uso el nombre de su familia y su dinero. El maldito ministro decidió que valía más tener un par de galeones en su cuenta que hacer justicia por la muerte de una inocente.

Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Tenemos un gobierno corrupto. La mayor parte del tiempo debemos de acatar las órdenes del imbécil que es nuestro "líder". Cuando el sangre pura fue hallado muerto, hicimos una fiesta en los campos de entrenamiento. Todos los aurores estábamos tan felices y aproveché la ocasión para motivarlos a que te dejaran en paz. Nunca abrimos un caso de investigación y le pasamos reportes falsos al ministro; nos gustó la idea de que alguien se encargara de esos que se creían intocables por tener de amigo a una figura importante en el poder. Los aurores somos personas también, Tom, nos dedicamos a castigar a los malos y estamos tan hartos de Fugde y su sequito de ineptos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran sin temor a represalias.

Riddle bebió las explicaciones de Harry con ansias.

—¿Estás bien con esto? ¿No te importa que tenga las manos, no las manos, el cuerpo entero hundido en sangre?

—Como dije antes, no, no me importa. Mientras no les hagas daño a personas inocentes yo seguiré protegiendo tus actividades. Y por el amor de dios, ¡ponte más alerta en tus huidas! Fue pura suerte que yo te encontrará corriendo de la escena y no otra persona, pensé en dejar atrás a un novato pero al final opté por mandarlo a la escena para que ganara experiencia.

Tom sintió un extraño alivio. Harry era la única cosa en su vida que le provocaba el mismo ímpetu, la misma satisfacción que la muerte de los criminales.

—Contigo no hay tiempo para dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó Harry—. La próxima vez, procura que tus fiestas sean más temprano.

—Igual pasaras la noche en vela, sin soñar sobre snitchs que revolotean, Harry, tendrás que ayudarme a ocultar mis crímenes. He escuchado las tres de la mañana es la mejor hora para ello.

Potter negó con la cabeza, se acercó a la cama, se sentó al lado de Tom y tomó su mano.

—Tienes la sangre blanca, querido Señor Riddle.

Riddle dejó caer su espalda sobre el colchón y jaló a Harry con él. Ambos quedaron recostados, con la mirada perdida en el cielo raso.

—¿No querrás decir negra? Para luego hacer una broma de que todo en mí es tan oscuro.

—No. Sangre blanca, no es del color ideal, pero igual logra que el tipo correcto de amor fluya a través de tus venas. —Harry rió—. Tu tipo particular de sangre te ayuda a defenderte de aquello que te está consumiendo, no dejes que la quimera gané la batalla, Tom. Eres más fuerte que tus necesidades primitivas. Sé que te sientes adormecido cuando te privas por mucho tiempo de tus actividades amorales pero… no quiero que termines siendo un criminal más que no puede controlarse.

Tom bufó. Se estiró, rodó por la cama y después se colocó encima de Harry; sus rodillas aprisionaron las caderas del auror y enseguida enterró su cara el cuello ajeno. Inhaló el sutil aroma a sudor que era cubierto por la loción y los perfumes que el auror adoraba usar.

—Estaba tentando al destino, ¿eh? —preguntó Tom en un susurró—. Era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieras mis sucios hábitos.

Harry volvió a reírse.

Riddle estaba seguro de que había perdido hace mucho tiempo su alma, quizá fue el día que mató por primera vez o el día en el que decidió que retendría toda su vida a Harry, que Harry sólo sería suyo. Se reincorporó e inició un beso desesperado, tomó los dulces labios de su amante con prisa, deseoso por experimentar el hartazgo.

Sus lenguas se enredaron y sus dientes chocaron, hubo ligeros mordiscos y saliva ensuciando lo que podría ser un momento romántico. Tom nunca cerró los ojos, Harry tampoco, se quedaron viendo fijamente, transmitiendo las palabras que nunca serían dichas en voz alta.

 _Te amo._

Después de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire.

Tom pensó que estaría bien, que el engendro, el demonio, que se retorcía en su interior buscando una salida se mantendría ahí mientras Harry viviera y lo siguiera amando.

Cuando Harry desapareciera de su vida o pasará a ser nada más huesos y carne, quién sabe qué pasaría. Pero en ese momento, en ese instante de su existencia, Tom todavía tenía sangre blanca.


End file.
